<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Honored Traditions by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595025">Time Honored Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels and Smut, Fluff and minor angst, M/M, Making Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With rebuilding going well, Noctis decides that since it’s the holidays, it was time to throw a winter party for the kingdom. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Honored Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my gift for FoxloresArtDen over on twitter. :) Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Snow had begun to fall in Insomnia, the winter months now upon them as they slowly began to rebuild the city to its former glory. Noctis stood at the window, looking down at the city, seeing construction crews doing their due diligence as they cleared debris that had been sitting in the city for the last ten and a half years. The streets were slowly but surely returning to what he remembered they looked like prior to having left on his trip with his friends, the trip that ultimately turned into a battle to protect the Lucians, and the world, from everlasting night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door drew a smile on his lips, as he knew who was standing at his door, waiting to be given permission to enter. “Ignis - you know you don’t have to knock.” He called out to his Adviser, who he knew was doing it out of decorum. He could tell Ignis not to do it twenty times, and he would never listen. It was an endearing quality that the man possessed, and it was a good thing because Noctis had to invite him into his office often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.” Ignis walked into the room, his head bent down. The scar over his left eye was a deep russet color now, and the once green eyes were now a murky light blue. He’d seen his injuries for a limited amount of time before disappearing into the Crystal, and while he had gotten used to them, it still brought a slight pang to his chest as he knew it was a permanent disability for him. “How are things going this afternoon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going alright, Specs.” He returned to his desk, waiting for Ignis to count the steps before he appeared in front of his desk. They had gone over that after Noctis had decided to take up residence in his father’ former office, as it made sense for him to conduct business in here, like his father had done before him. “It’s snowing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” Noctis watched as Ignis turned his head to the left, as if his memory told him that the window was over there - which it was. “Is it snowing heavily?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. But it might.” His joints ached in a way that told him the moisture was going to be sticking around for a bit. That was one thing he was still getting used to - he never had to worry about this issue when he’d been twenty. But now that he was thirty - there were issues that he was continuing to deal with every day that related to the fragile state of his body. “Do you think we should call Prompto and his crew back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might become upset if you do.” The smirk on Ignis’ lips had Noctis chuckling in agreement. “He can make the call himself - there are things that still need to be taken care of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He saw that Ignis was holding something in his hands. “Is that the guest list?” He reached forward, and put his hands on the top of the folio, waiting for Ignis to let go of the item. “Or is this something else? Please tell me it’s not a new decree I need to sign.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Your Majesty.” Ignis released his hold on the folio, Noctis setting it down on his desk. “It is indeed the guest list for this weekend’s charity winter ball. Have you decided who you will be taking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis stopped looking at the papers, and returned his eyes to Ignis’ face. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious, or if you’re joking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never think to joke about such a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis - I thought you were going to accompany me as my date.” After surviving the fight with Ardyn by sheer willpower alone, he’d found his friends and had immediately told Ignis that he wasn’t going to hide his feelings for him any longer. Lunafreya was gone - there was no way she was ever going to come back - and so he was choosing to be with his Adviser; the first person who he’d fallen in love with. “Or, was I mistaken to think that way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty - I think it would be in your best interest to take one of the available bachelors - or bachelorettes - from one of our neighboring territories. It can be a friendly date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis - you don’t want to go with me, do you?” He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but it was difficult. He’d been thinking about how much fun the two of them were going to have together at their first official holiday function since his return to Insomnia. “Don’t make your King sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, bloody hell.” Ignis groaned, then shook his head. “I am not choosing to make you sad, Your Majesty. What I am choosing is to make sure that the world sees that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with the person that I’m madly in love with.” Noctis finished Ignis’ sentence before he could continue on. “Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, Ignis. I want you by my side at this function. I don’t want to hear any excuse that you think will be good enough for me to say no to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can dance, given my condition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barked out a laugh at the preposterous comment made by Ignis. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you for a second. I know how talented you are when it comes to combat - what makes you think that dancing is more difficult than that? And who said we were going to dance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it customary for the King to have the first dance at the ball?” Ignis sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Noctis glad to see him taking a moment. “That’s how it was done in the past - if my memory serves me well. Which it invariably does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because that’s how my father used to do things doesn’t mean it’s something that I have to do.” Noctis put his hands down flat on top of his desk. “I’m not going to take no for an answer, Ignis. You’re going with me - most everyone in this city knows that you and I are together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the world will know, with those that are flying in for the event.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t <em>care</em>, Ignis. Just say you’ll go with me, so we can be done with this part of the conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go as your date, Your Majesty.” He saw a hint of a smile on Ignis’ face as he gave his acceptance. “Now, can we move on to what I came in here for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s to fool around with me - for <em>shame</em>, Ignis. We have work to do today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light sound of laughter that came out of Ignis made Noctis smile. “Very well, Your Majesty. I shall return to that at a later time. Now - the guest list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go over that.” He looked back at the papers on his desk, then looked up at Ignis who he could see was still smiling. “Let’s do this, Specs.” He had nothing else going on for the afternoon, so what better way to kill time before they head back to their apartment than to get some actual work done. His father would be proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blanket of snow covered the streets of Insomnia, the snow continuing to fall well into the night. Noctis now stood at his bedroom window, watching as the snowflakes fell down to the street below, the lights making the snow glisten under their illumination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to come back to bed soon?” A light kiss to his shoulder told him that his lover was now awake, Ignis’ presence a welcomed one. “We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He waited for Ignis to put his arm around his waist, then stepped back to press his back against Ignis’ chest. The arm around him held him in a loose hug, Noctis accepting the warmth of Ignis’ body. He was standing naked in front of the window, the panes tinted so no one would be able to see that their King preferred to sleep in the nude. “Did I wake you up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t sleeping very well myself.” Ignis brushed another light kiss to the nape of his neck, Noctis dropping his head as he emitted a soft moan. “Come back to bed, Noctis…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was tired, but after sleeping for so long, I feel like I’m wasting more time by slumbering.” He had never admitted that to anyone before - because he didn’t want people to think he was crazy. But he knew he could be honest with his lover, who he felt tighten the hold he had on Noctis’ body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me take you back to bed, and I’ll help tire your mind out in a way that we’ll both enjoy.” Noctis turned his head, and waited for Ignis to kiss him. He didn’t have to wait for too long, as he felt them press against his own lips with a kiss that held promise behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm around his waist disappeared, Ignis taking a hold of his hand as he led him back towards their shared bed. Noctis was quiet as he followed Ignis’ lead, moving to be in the center of the bed under the covers. They didn’t need to see each other to know what they were doing - a fact that Noctis used for himself as he closed his eyes and let Ignis take over what they were about to do. His hands touched the tops of Ignis’ shoulders, and slid down his arms before he felt him push the tip of his cock into his loosened body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was soon moaning his lover’s name over and over, a soft chant as he felt Ignis roll his hips at a slow and steady pace. Putting his hand on his own cock, he started to pump it slowly, then felt Ignis’ fingers slide between his own. He gave up trying to set a pace, and allowed Ignis to take over what he was doing to his own body. Every little thrust was met with a push down on his cock, Noctis’ chest arching up off the bed as he tried to get closer to Ignis. He put his other arm around his neck, and brought him down to him, their mouths coming together for a clumsy kiss that soon became quite passionate. The bedsprings protested at their wild movements, but neither were deterred by that fact, as they were both swiftly approaching an orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Ignis…” He moaned Ignis’ name right into his ear, and then began to come as the hand on his cock gave it a good, hard tug. It was enough to push him right over the edge, his own mind going blank as the pleasure took a strong hold over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Noctis…” Ignis spoke his name into his ear, as the thrusting of his hips became a little quicker. Then, a soft moan pushed into his ear as he felt the warm heat of Ignis’ release beginning to flood his insides. It was this moment that he always savored the most - getting to hear Ignis let go completely for him was the highlight of these moments they spent together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing his lips back to Ignis’, he began to kiss him with slow, tender kisses. Rolling over, he moved them so that he was now on top of Ignis, and slowly lifted himself up, then laid back down so that his back was right up against Ignis’ chest, his knees now hooked over his arms as he slowly sank back down onto Ignis’ cock. It was a position that left him completely exposed and vulnerable, and one that he thoroughly enjoyed being in as it felt so good to be taken like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Ignis breathing hard against his neck, his own breaths coming in short, soft gasps as he was bounced up and down on Ignis’ cock. With Ignis’ arms otherwise occupied, he put his own hand back on his cock and began to jerk himself off, pushing his hips down with every thrust that Ignis took. It didn’t take Noctis long to come again - the angle at which Ignis’ cock was buried inside of him, it kept hitting his prostate over and over, sending him careening fast into an orgasm. A few thrusts later, and then he was treated to the same warmth as before, as he listened to Ignis moan his name as he climaxed for a second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis took a few seconds, letting his breathing even back out before he pulled his legs back down, and carefully got up off of Ignis’ body. He waddled to the bathroom to grab a towel to use on himself, carefully wiping up the mess that was dripping down the backs of his thighs before returning to the bed to offer the same clean up to Ignis. Once that was taken care of, he laid down in bed beside him, his head turned towards the window where he continued to watch the snow fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought a new suit for this weekend.” Ignis’ voice disrupted the silence, Noctis lifting his head to look up at him. But Ignis’ eyes were closed - as they tended to be after these certain times. A slight pang to his chest returned as he thought about the first time he and Ignis had made love - and how he’d stared into his green eyes for hours on end. But now - now he stared at the scars he knew were never going to go away, but were as beautiful as his eyes had been before. “I hope you will like it, Noctis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Specs.” He smiled, then returned his head to Ignis’ chest. “I had a new suit made for me as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be the most handsome man in attendance.” Ignis whispered into his ear, before giving the shell of his ear a little tug. “People will want to dance with you all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only one person that I’ll be dancing with, and it’s you.” Turning his head, he found Ignis’ lips and delivered a soft kiss to them. “Now, I’m sorry I woke you up, but you should really get to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably just listen to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and then turned around so that he could be closer to Ignis. “I’ll try and sleep. But I’ll wake up before dawn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to sleep later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises, Specs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis listened to Ignis’ breathing slow down, and then felt his own body respond to the quiet, slow breathing. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep, hoping that he would wake up after the sun rose as he knew it would make Ignis happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Noctis looked up, and saw Gladio was walking into his office. “You’re supposed to be getting ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Gladio.” He set his pen down, then looked over at his computer. “Oh. I didn’t realize how late it was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! Now, if you don’t go and get ready, Ignis is gonna murder both myself and Prompto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?!” Just as he said his name, Prompto walked into Noctis’ office. “Noct! What are you still doing here??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I have to go and get ready.” He snoozed his computer, then stretched a little. “How does the ballroom look?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful. With all the snow still falling, it’s the perfect representation of the season.” Gladio grinned, as he went over to where Noctis was standing. “Do you want us to give you a ride back to your place? Or can we trust you to head there now so you can be early to your own gala?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis knew that his friends had the best intentions, but sometimes he wondered if there was more to it. “Prompto can escort me home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Your Majesty!” His best friend smiled, and nodded his head. “Gladdy - guess that means you gotta finish any last minute details. Iggy said he’d be here in forty-five minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart gave a little jump in his chest at the mention of his lover. Ignis had purposefully avoided him for most of today, wanting to keep what he was up to a secret for the evening’s event. Noctis wasn’t happy, but had said goodbye to him in the morning and knew that it was only going to be the longest twelve hours of his life. “Did he say anything about me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think we’re here?” Gladio rolled his eyes, then clapped his hands. “Okay - get out of here. Prompto - make sure he gets dressed. Do you have your clothes with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re hanging up in my car in a garment bag.” Prompto nodded. “Noct - is it okay if I get ready with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Noctis glanced over at Gladio. “I’ll be back here at six.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five forty-five.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Prompto?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back here at the right time, Gladdy. Don’t worry.” Prompto confirmed, as the two of them walked to the door together. “We’ll see you in a few hours!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the Citadel together, Noctis riding shotgun in Prompto’s car. It didn’t take them very long to get back to his apartment, and instead of getting ready right away, the two of them went right to his couch and picked up the video game controllers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited about tonight?” Prompto asked, after they had fought a boss in their game together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head. “I never liked these events growing up. I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with them once I was King, but Ignis convinced me that it was something everyone looked forward to. Bring a little cheer to the public.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. The ballroom looks amazing, and the food? The food is going to be so good - Takka has created a special menu that showcases a lot of the different places we went to when….well, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a subject that they didn’t bring up often, as it tended to bring up a lot of memories - both good and bad. “Do you think Ignis is happy?” He asked, as he set his controller down, figuring if they were going to go down this path, he might as well jump right into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he is. You’re alive.” Prompto rolled his eyes, and gave him a playful shove. “What kind of silly question is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An honest one.” Out of the four, he knew he could be candid with Prompto. “I wonder if he resents what he gave up for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any one of us would have made the same decision he did.” Noctis felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he listened to Prompto. “I would gladly have my eyesight taken if it meant I knew you were going to be safe. Granted, you really weren’t? But hey - that’s okay. It all worked out in the end.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that he’s not going to get to see me.” Tears began to fall as he kept his eyes on his knees. “I wanted him to be well by the time I got out of the Crystal, and instead he was the same as when I went in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s not. He has limited sight, Noct. He can see things you and I can’t. Ignis is special now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was always special to me, Prompto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand closed over his, Noctis gripping tight to it as the emotions washed over him. “He’s still the same person he was before Altissia. You two love each other - he’s going to know how handsome you’re going to look tonight for him. Don’t ever doubt that, Noctis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The words were whispered as the tears continued to fall, his soul aching in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to feel since defeating Ardyn. It had been go go go, and now that things were starting to return to normal, he was feeling more things than he had in a very long time. “He knows I love him, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two live together.” Prompto’s laugh made him chuckle softly at the absurdity of his own question. “I should hope so. Now, come on - we wasted enough time. If we don’t get ready and are there by five forty-five, I’m a dead man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, Prompto following him. Holding his arms out, the two shared a long embrace, Noctis glad that his best friend was still as kind as he ever was. “Everything is going to be okay, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you three are still with me.” Stepping away from him, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Alright - I’ll go shower. We’ll meet back out here at fifteen after five?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Noct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his time in the shower, Noctis made sure that every single part of him was thoroughly washed and cared for. He washed and conditioned his hair, and then after he got out of the shower, he gave himself a clean shave. Styling his hair, he looked over at the suit he’d chosen to wear tonight - an all black ensemble with dark silver skulls etched into the fabric of his vest. It was a similar pattern to the Royal Raiment that he liked to wear when he was younger - but the skulls were all over the vest rather than just on the back. His family did have quite the affinity for mortality, and proudly wore it on their clothing. Black tie, black button up shirt, black slacks with dark grey pinstripes that matched the color of the skulls and a pair of black boots completed his attire for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis stepped out of the bathroom, and heard Prompto whistle from across the room. “Looking <em>sharp</em>, Your Majesty!” He saw that his best friend went the more festive route, and had on a normal black suit with a green vest and a bright red tie around his neck. “How do I look?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s boogey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back to the Citadel took more time, as the streets were beginning to fill up with attendees heading to the party. They parked underneath in the garage, and took the elevator up to the appropriate floor. As soon as they stepped off, the theme of the night greeted them - red carpet was on the floor, planters covered in twinkling lights lined the pathway to the ballroom. Standing at the door were both Ignis and Gladio, waiting for them to arrive. He saw Gladio lean his head down, and knew that he was informing him that they were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes couldn’t see anything else but Ignis. The new suit that he had purchased looked better than anything he’d seen him in. It was cut directly to his frame. And unlike Prompto and Gladio, who were decked out in holiday colors, Ignis had chosen a more subdued route - a dark grey suit with a black button up shirt, a grey vest that left nothing to the imagination, and a grey tie sat at the base of his throat. Noctis could swear that the grey was the same color as what was in his own suit, but that couldn’t be - how would Ignis know when he hadn’t told him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching his two friends, he heard Prompto greet Gladio but the rest of the world disappeared as he stared up at the black sunglasses that were now on Ignis’ face, hiding his blindness to the world. “Hello.” He stepped forward, and reached for Ignis’ hand. “You look amazing, Ignis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do you.” Ignis took his hand, their fingers locking together. “The perfect look for a regal King.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” He took his hand, and brought it to his vest, guiding his fingers to feel the skulls on his fabric. “Skulls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The smile on Ignis’ face made his own heart dance in his chest. “How appropriate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to hear something?” Slipping his arm through Ignis’, the two of them entered the ballroom together, the people in attendance already quieting down. It took him a moment to realize it was because of him, and was quick to turn his attention to the waiting crowd. “Hold that thought,” he whispered to Ignis. He raised his hand in greeting, and there was a quiet cheer that went through the room as he took Ignis over to the table they had decided would be for his close friends and confidants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the table were Cor, Cindy, Iris, Monica and Dave, who had all dressed up similar to Prompto and Gladio, choosing to display color rather than the muted tones that the Lucians were known for. “Good evening, Your Majesty.” Turning towards Cor, he smiled and nodded his head. “Everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Marshal.” He felt Ignis step away from him, and then a chair was pulled out for him to sit, which he did. Once he was seated, everyone returned to their conversations, the orchestra returning to playing holiday tunes as beautiful background music. Turning back to Ignis, he saw him looking his way. “Now - as I was saying, would you care to hear something funny, Specs?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all ears, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your suit matches mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk on Ignis’ lips let him know that this was definitely done on purpose. “You don’t say. That’s a holiday miracle.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, sometimes you can be an ass.” Noctis reached for his glass of wine, trying to hide the smile as he heard Ignis laugh next to him. “Anyway - what’s the timeline with this? Do we eat, and then dance? Or dance, and then eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s entirely up to you, Your Majesty.” Ignis commented, the mirth gone from his voice, now replaced with a business tone. “Your father liked to dance first, so he could be done with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why bother changing that tradition.” He took another sip of his wine, then set it down. “Ignis - with me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out to the dance floor together after the orchestra had finished their song, and then he put his arms around him in a way that would allow Ignis to take the lead. He turned his head towards the orchestra and nodded, and then the soft tune that was considered a traditional Lucian hymn was played, the two of them beginning to waltz around the room as if they were the only two in attendance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis kept his eyes on Ignis’ face, following his lead around the dance floor as they held each other close. This wasn’t so bad - being able to share this moment with his lover, showing to the world who had his heart in the palm of his hand - it was the perfect start to what he hoped would be an event that would be talked about for years to come. They had survived the darkness, and now it was time to remember what life had been like prior to Niflheim trying to destroy their way of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the song, he pressed a chaste kiss to Ignis’ lips, and felt his arm hold him a little closer at the public display of affection. The crowd cheered, and then more people joined them on the dance floor as the orchestra began playing a holiday song. He took Ignis’ hand and led him back to their table, where the staff had set out their appetizers on their plates while they had been dancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night passed by in a blur - Noctis met with dignitaries that were happy to receive the invitation, complimenting him on the rebuilding efforts of Insomnia. Every time he was cornered by another dignitary, his eyes went to where Ignis was, sitting at their table chatting with their friends. He wished he didn’t have to be the King, but knew that this was all because of him, and needed to act as such. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis.” He turned to his lover, who had been in the middle of a conversation with Prompto. “I’m tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we should retire.” Ignis stood up, then bowed to their friends. “Do enjoy the rest of the party, everyone. I would say this was a great success.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Both Gladio and Prompto called out, the table erupted into applause. “Have a good night, Your Majesty.” Prompto said, waving goodbye to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drink too much.” He winked, then took Ignis’ arm and led him downstairs to where his car had been parked earlier in the day. Having Prompto drive him to and from his apartment had actually worked to his advantage. “Don’t worry, Ignis. I only had that one glass of wine much earlier in the evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Noctis. Let’s go home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth spread throughout his chest at Ignis’ suggestion. “Yes, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journey back to their apartment didn’t take nearly as long as it had trying to return to the Citadel. As they pulled into the garage, snow had begun to fall again, Noctis excited to watch it fall from the safety of their apartment. They made it upstairs, and then Ignis went to the kitchen to brew some coffee for them to enjoy, while Noctis turned on the television and found a station that was streaming holiday music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down on the touch with their jackets removed and their sleeves rolled up, Noctis grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and put it over their laps, sitting close to his lover. “I would say that it’s going to be difficult to top this party next year.” He rested his head against Ignis’ shoulder, a smile returning to his face as he felt Ignis put his arm around his waist. “What do you think, Ignis?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that it will always be difficult to top, but we will do it. I had a lot more fun this year than I’ve had in years past.” Noctis felt Ignis’ lips touch his temple. “Which is saying a lot as I don’t have the faintest idea what the decorations looked like tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis laughed, shaking his head at the smirk he saw on Ignis’ face. “They were beautiful, but honestly - the only object in the room that I cared about was the one that’s currently sitting next to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no object, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing more, Noctis put his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “I know you’re not, Specs. You’re more than that - you are my savior, and the reason I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cup in his hand was removed, and he watched as Ignis set it down on the coffee table. He then found himself laying on his back, with Ignis above him, the sunglasses no longer on his face. Noctis reached up and trailed his fingers over the scar on his left eye, then touched the one on his right. He stared up at him, realizing how in love with Ignis he truly was - had been since the day he’d met him. The feelings had changed over time, revealing themselves through the acts that they’d shared together on the road, trying to get the Crystal back where it belonged. And here they were - together at last, for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He said, putting his hand on the back of Ignis’ neck, carefully pulling him down to share a long, sensual kiss with him. “Take me to bed, Ignis…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Noctis…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, he found himself with no clothes on, and Ignis back on top of him, this time the two of them laying together in their bed. Snow continued to fall outside, the room dark except for the light pollution that illuminated the flakes as they fell from the sky. He moaned loud as Ignis’ cock penetrated him with one swift thrust, his body responding to the intimate touch as it always did. It was a slow, unhurried session of making love, Noctis moaning for Ignis over and over as he was brought close to an orgasm, but then wouldn’t allow him to let go. But then, after one rough push, he was coming with a deep moan as he felt Ignis’ lips touch the side of his neck, then that sweet rush of feeling his lover coming with him sent him flying back over as pleasure cascaded over the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis held Ignis in his arms, taking the big spoon position as they laid in bed, both thoroughly wiped out after their long day. “Tonight was special.” Noctis stayed silent as Ignis began to speak. “I wasn’t aware that I had missed things of this nature - and while I might not be able to enjoy them the way I used to, I had a really good time tonight, Noctis. And it’s because of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, Ignis.” He hugged him close, resting his chin against his shoulder. “I want to give the world to you. And I will - I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me your love - that will be enough.” Ignis turned his head, and rather than have him struggle, he pressed his own lips to Ignis’ to share a sweet kiss with him. “I love you, Noctis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ignis.” He smiled, and then returned his head to the pillow as they wound down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the King meant that he had a lot of responsibilities to take care of, but the only one that mattered most to him was anything concerning the man sleeping next to him. They might find themselves in situations where they might have strong words with one another, but at the end of the day, Noctis knew that Ignis would be his forever, and vice versa. The holidays were always a time that those feelings came through the strongest - tonight’s party being no different. He knew that his place on Eos was to bring joy to the world, much like he’d done with defeating Ardyn and returning the light to their world. But what really  mattered most was what Ignis wanted, and what they were going to share together as they grew older with one another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>